


Can I kiss you?-Reddie One-shot

by Kasp_Gingersnap



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Cuddling, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay, Good Writing, Jealous, Jealousy, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, One-Shot, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Possessive Behavior, Protection, Protective, Reddie, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Stephen King - Freeform, That last tag was a lie, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writing, edchie, enjoy, friends - Freeform, friendships, help me, hope you all like watching me suffer from the lack of sleep, i need fucking sleep, its like 1:30 in the morning, ships, shitty writing because its midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasp_Gingersnap/pseuds/Kasp_Gingersnap
Summary: Eddie is possessive and protective and Richie is...well he’s Richie and he’s fucking clueless as usual.  This is just some cute fluff.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Can I kiss you?-Reddie One-shot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Giza for distracting me while I wrote this :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Giza+for+distracting+me+while+I+wrote+this+%3A%29).



> For those of you who are on my account because they are waiting for an update on bubble Tea...I had no motivation to update the series but for some reason I felt like writing this at one in the morning. It’s shit but enjoy it because its fluff and its fucking cute. Sorry I’m tired. Ignore spelling mistakes!

Eddie could not keep his eyes off Richie. The boy in front of him was wearing a Nirvana T-shirt and an oversized Hawaiian button up. Even as the boy grew older and became more popular for his dashing looks, he always wore a button-up at least twice a week, preferring to be more himself once and a while. Over the years his height had sky-rocketing, hitting almost 6”0. His hair had grown into curly dark locks that waved over his ears and bounced against the nape of his neck when he strode down the school hallway like a runway model. His skin was pale and clean(Bev had given him tips on skin-care when he hit puberty, he hated acne), and his lips were a lush pink and filled out(although chapped and broken from biting his lips when he was nervous). 

Richie was still a lanky tree with spaghetti hair but somehow people were attracted to him like moths to a light. Maybe it was his eyes, Eddie could see how this would be distracting. His eyes were a deep entrancing brown with silver specks glistening in the iris. Or maybe the cause of such popularity was his personality in general. As much as Eddie loved Richie, he did not believe this for one bit. Richie may have developed some smooth moves in their years at high school but all the girls who came sauntering up to him and asking if he wanted to swing by there place that night, in the most flirtatious of tones, were simply asking for a one-night stand(and one night only)with the unbreakable Richie Tozier. Why unbreakable you may ask? He turned down everyone no matter what.

Eddie had grown used to the female teens walking up to his best friend while he was on his toe. The fact that all the teens were wearing booty-shorts or miniskirts and trying to sway their hips in a way they probably thought was attractive, made him want to scream “Fuck off” in their face because there was only one thing they ever asked for. He sometimes made a show of clinging to Richie’s stick of an arm and glaring at whatever person asked Richie to fuck them, ‘‘subtly”. Richie had become fond of this action. He found it adorable that Eddie had quite the possessive side especially when it came to his best friend. 

There was a time a girl physically pulled Richie into a corner by the bathrooms and Eddie slapped the girls brittle hands away without hesitation. After that encounter, Richie learned Eddie simply wanted to protect him but it was funny, Richie wanted to protect Eddie instead. Richie had battled demons in Eddie’s head without even realizing it. He helped Eddie more than he would ever know, but Richie still wanted to give Eddie the world.

Now that he knew Eddie would be a defensive person, he let his guard down in the Halls, assured Eddie would give a death glare to any girl making their way towards them, essentially scaring them off.

In class, Eddie was staring at the raven-haired boy in front of him. Richie could sense this, not in a superpower way but as in “someone is watching you fight or flight” kind of way. Richie leaned his head back and his curls flopped down, sprawled over Eddie’s desk. Richie had a goofy grin and bright eyes plastered on his face.

“Hey spaghetti, I know you’re lookin’ at me. Just can’t keep your eyes off this beauty can you?” Richie flipped his head in an attempt to make his curls roll out in a way he thought was cute. Eddie giggled before putting a hand over his mouth remembering they had class.

“Turn around, Richard” the teacher said, and with that Richie over-exaggeratingly swung his head and yelped at the deep ache forming in his neck. Eddie laughed at this while RIchie flipped him off. They both received detention and they both thought that it was unfair. 

********************************************

Eddie had collapsed on Richie’s bed. The feather-light comforter Richie owned made him want to curl up under it and sleep for hours. He never got enough sleep at home and he could thank his mother’s grade A parenting for that. It was after detention and Eddie quickly packed an old red duffle bag filled with everything he would need and went to RIchie’s house before his mom arrived home. They were currently holed up in Richie’s room talking about nonsense and whatnot. 

“Eddie you’re drifting I can tell,” Eddie cursed his best friend's ability to pay attention to the small things. “Just take a nap. It’s not like you can sleep in that hellhole for a full six hours anyways. Eddie was suddenly grateful for his extremely aware and knowing friend. Ironic right?

“Cuddle me.” Eddie pouted before laughing when Richie barreled at the bed and jumped over his body, which was laying flat and as stiff as a board, and grinned cheekily at him. Cuddling was a platonic sort of affection between the boys along with kissing on the forehead or cheek and whispering calming reassurances to each other when they needed it. 

Richie wrapped an arm around the smaller boy while laying down beside him. He nuzzled his nose into Eddie’s silky brown hair before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Eddie shifted a bit and curled up against the taller boy. They both loved times like this because they thought they might never get anything more. They could hold each other in their arms and forget about the world. The warmth of their bodies together and their freshly cleaned clothes filled their senses like honey filling a jar, slow and calming. 

Eddie’s face was now buried in the chest of Richie’s sweatshirt, and their legs were tangled like knots. They were in an empty house and nobody heard the door open or the creaking of steps. Neither of them had heard the footsteps becoming louder with every step towards their door. They were both so occupied by the overwhelming sense of exhaustion to notice that someone had entered the house. Not until it was too late and the sound of a door swinging open violently interrupted the peaceful mood.

“What the fuck?”

******************************************************************************

“Listen Richie, I said I was sorry,” Stan exclaimed for the millionth time. “I should have knocked.”

“It’s fine I guess.” Richie replied in a distracted tone. After Stanley had walked in, Eddie had jumped up faster than a cat with their tail set on fire. Richie was upset by the sudden unexpected visitor and it was showing. Eddie was not having it. His protective side cut in and he was clinging to Richie like a leech. He refused to let him go or let Stanley be within four feet of them. He knew Stanley would never intentionally hurt their feelings but his mind seemed to be clouded with a defensive nature. 

“Richie...I’m going to leave now. Bye Eddie,” Stanley turned to leave before muttering out “I’m real sorry.” 

Richie turned his body in Eddie’s grasp and wrapped his bony arms around his small stature. They were tensed and hesitant to relax until the door slammed shut. Richie stumbled backwards, releasing Eddie, and fell on his back, sprawled across the mattress. 

“Rich, can I?” Eddie asked while advancing towards him. Richie opened his arms in response. The smaller of the two watched as the taller boy sat up with his arms still stretched out. Eddie turned around before sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning against his chest. Richie held him tightly before falling back again and sinking into the mattress. Eddie felt the other teen’s breathing shallowly. 

“Am I crushing you?” He shifted a bit to get more comfortable on the prominent ribs that were poking at his back. 

“No, why would you say that,” Richie asked, breathlessly. 

“Because you sound like someone who can’t breath?” 

“Observant but no. What does a panic attack feel like?”

Immediately, Eddie sat up, pulling Richie with him and kissed his forehead. Richie had hot tears running down his red cheeks. His breathing ragged and his thoughts were a blur. The anxiety was crushing him, not Eddie. Eddie held him in his arms for the longest time, whispering sweet nothings in his ear while Richie apologized for whatever he thought he had done, before asking if he was alright.

“Ed’s, Can I kiss you?” Richie was inches away from his face and he knew he had just taken the plunge. This could affect their whole lives. Every breath they took was mingling together. He was staring at the younger boy’s honey brown eyes. The golden flecks were twinkling around his iris. “Please.” 

“Yes” Eddie replied, still in absolute shock. Their lips locked together firmly. Both boy’s eyelids fluttered closed. Richie pulled back quickly, bombarded by the fact he had just kissed his best friend, but it was even more of a shock to him that Eddie seemed to like it. He leaned back in for a gentler kiss. He felt Eddie’s soft, plush lips moving against his. This was it. He knew that nothing else in life would satisfy him as much as this feeling. No one would ever be enough for him except for this boy. He wanted him more than anything else. No one would ever hurt him if he had a say. 

Eddie let Richie deepen the kiss after he slid his tongue over his lip, asking for permission. The taller of the two was being as gentle as possible, nipping lightly at his lower lip. As they pulled away from each other to catch their breaths, Richie looked as if he was about to cry. 

“Are you hurt,”. Eddie tilted the other teen’s head up with his index finger.

“You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen.” Richie stated. Eddie simply hugged him before falling onto the bed behind them. They stayed in that room the rest of the day, only leaving for snacks, and languidly pressing kisses to the other’s face,watching movies and cuddling. Eddie fell asleep sprawled across Richie as he read to him. He was reading Black Beauty(Eddie insisted it wasn’t only a great book but a cinematic masterpiece and they were watching the movie in the morning)in such a calming voice that Eddie felt more relaxed than he had in a long time.

******************************************************************************

EPILOGUE

The next month Richie asked Eddie out. He proposed to him with a ring pop three times in their high school year and each time he was jokingly turned down. They came out together at eighteen the day before taking a road trip across the country. They went to college together before traveling the world. Eddie proposed to Richie at Niagara Falls when they were twenty three. They had a wedding in New York before a flash flood hit. They took turns sliding in the mud and running through the rain. The smell of water and love rushing through the air. They adopted two kids, Elaina and Colby, when they were 28. 

There were times where they got hurt. They broke up a few times and even slept at the other’s losers house when they had fights(Stan and Bill lived together in New York after college for a while and usually one of them would stay there). There was a time when they were seventeen and Eddie told Richie he hated him, but he didn't leave that night. He sobbed in a corner, apologizing profusely while Richie consoled him understandingly. He stayed at Richie’s house for a week trying to mend their relationship even when Richie told him it was ok(it hurt him more than anything but he didn't want to make Eddie feel worse). They never spoke of that day after that and they never said they hated one another even during the worst of fights.

Eddie’s mother disowned him while Richie’s parents supported them fully. When they were twenty four, Mrs. Kaspbrak made a comeback into their life. It was never all sunshine and rainbows but they made it work. They lived their lives to the fullest. They went to pride parades every year and danced together in the living room each night as their kids laughed and cheered them on. Richie went from the boy Eddie used to stare at and protect every day to his lover and eventually husband(that he still protected of course. Infact marriage made him even more jealous). Both of them were happy and content. They grew old loving each other and never regretted a moment of it. They would rather die than give up the life they created because they were together and that was the only thing that mattered. They were finally sheltered, protected, and safe. They were finally a family. Most importantly they were finally at home, not only physically but emotionally and mentally. 

Eddie and Richie lead happy lives until they died in a retirement home. Richie was eighty six and Eddie was eighty eight. Eddie was diagnosed with alzheimers two years before his death so he was ok. He still asked for Richie sometimes but the thought of him deteriorated over time. Until they met again, in another life. Somewhere over the rainbow is where they could be found, together, happy, and so in love.

(Oh and if you’re wondering, no Richie never let Stan live that little walk in moment down. Even if he forgave him, it didn’t stop him from twisting the story to be a lot more... _ vivid _ . And by twisting I mean he changed it so much Eddie practically begged him to shut up every time he told the story because  _ “That’s not what happened moron” _ or  _ “ We did so have our clothes on you asshole” _ and his favorite  _ “Just shut the hell up Richie before I deck you” ;)) _

(And they watched Black beauty(and read it) at least once every three months(they didn’t want to get sick of it even if that seemed entirely impossible))

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this was ok! Have a good day or night! And if its late then go to bed and get some rest please otherwise it might not be the best day(hypocritical, I know. Now go to bed) Xoxo :)  
> Yes the epilogue was rushed but I wanted it to end happily! I love hearing your feedback so comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated just as much as everyone who reads this story!


End file.
